


Phan One-Shots

by itsyeboiquinn



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, danandphil - Freeform, danhowell, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phillester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyeboiquinn/pseuds/itsyeboiquinn
Summary: Just some Phan one-shots for your enjoyment





	1. I'm Sorry

****Trigger Warning****

**Dan's** **P.O.V** **.**

It's a cold winters night, I'm lying on my bed on my laptop, re watching some of the videos Phil and I have made together.

Ever since Phil died, I've been a mess, I haven't left the house, I've quit YouTube and all my friends are worried about me, especially my good friend Louise. She has been constantly checking up on me to make sure I'm doing okay, which I really appreciate her doing that, but she really doesn't have to.

I really hate the fact of not waking up in Phil's arms I just hate it. No amount of words can express how much I miss him, I need him.

I open up Twitter and make a post to all my followers.

"I've been a real mess ever since Phil died, I haven't even left the house. I miss Phil, I need him. I hate not waking up in his arms. I hate not having him in the house, I miss him, I miss his laugh, I miss his smile, I miss his hugs, I miss everything about him. For the first 18 years of my life I never had a best friend, then I meet Phil, and now he's gone. I don't know how much longer I can take on this earth, I've lost all hope in everything and nothing seems to work, there's no hope left for me. This is me saying goodbye, I want you all to stay strong, for me and Phil.  
Goodbye internet."

As I click tweet, the replies come flying in seconds.

_"No Dan! Please don't go!"_

_"What do you mean!"_

_"No Dan! You're not going anywhere!"_

_"Please Dan, you have so much to live for!"_

_"Dan please stay strong!"_

I then close the lid and push my laptop of to the side and break down into tears. I then open my draw and pull out my blade that I have had hidden away for awhile now. I just sit there and stair at it for awhile. I then decide to get up and walk into the bathroom, I don't bother locking it, who would want to come and stop me from killing myself anyway.

I hold the blade to my wrist for a few seconds, I start balling my eyes out and start cutting at my flesh. Up, down and across multiple times, my blood starts dripping down my arm and hitting the floor.

"DAN!" I hear a girl yelling, I then recognize the voice to be Louise. "DAN! Where are you!" Louise yells, I can hear her coming closer.

The door then opens, and I see a shocked Louise, she then breaks down into tears and takes my blade away from me.

"Dan, why, why did you do this?" She says as tears start to fall from her face.

"I don't want to live here any more, I have no reason to live." I say as my vision starts to go blurry and I collapse on the ground.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I then wake up in a hospital bed with Louise holding my hand.

"Dan!" She says as she comes up and hugs me.

"Louise, why wont you let me die?" I ask.

"I don't want you gone Dan." She says as tears start to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Louise." I say as I start to cry. "I'm going, please don't try to stop me."

"No, Dan!" Louise says.

"Bye Louise, please stay strong." I say as I pull out my life support, and everything starts to fade away.


	2. Please Don't Leave Me

****Trigger Warning****

**Phil's** **P** **.** **O** **.** **V**.

"Phil, why?" Dan asks as tears start to fall from his face.

Dan and I are currently in an argument, he caught me doing it again, and I promised him I would never go back to that stuff.

"You promised me you wouldn't do it again." He adds.

"I'm sorry Dan." I say as I start to cry. "I couldn't help it."

"Phil, I love you but." Dan says as he wipes the tears away from his face. " I just don't think I can trust you."

"Dan-" I say then Dan cuts me off.

"I just need time to think." Dan says as he exits the room. "I'm going for a walk."

As I hear the front door close I rush to my room and push all the stuff off my draws on to the floor in anger. And I curl up into a ball on my bed hugging the blob fish toy Dan got me for Christmas, and cry.

After about 5 minutes of me crying, I roll over to my bed side table and pull a sharp object out, a blade. I hold the blade in my hand, and I just sit there and stair at it.

 _"I haven't used this is ages, I'm surprised that I still have it."_ I think to my self.

I then manage to pull myself of the bed, and I start to drag myself over the bathroom. One I enter I just break down in tears, regretting everything. I start slicing at my wrist, up, down and sideways, repeatedly.

"I'm sorry Dan." say as my blood hits the floor.

My vision starts to go blurry and I pass out.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

**~15 Minutes Later~**

Maybe I was a little to harsh on Phil, I'm gonna go talk to him, maybe we can talk this out. I start to walk back to our apartment, I hope he hasn't done anything stupid.

I walk up to the front door and open it, calling out to Phil.

"Phil!" No answer.

I head upstairs, maybe he's still in is room.

"Phil." I say as I enter his room.

I notice that all of this stuff on his draws are now on the floor, and still no Phil. I have a bad feeling he has done something stupid. I start searching the house for Phil, calling out his name.

"Phil!" I say as I head towards the bathroom.

I open the door and enter, and I see blood on the floor and a blade lying on the floor.

"Phil, why?" I say as I clutch the blade in my hand and tears start to fall from my face.

My phone then stars ringing, Louise, Louise is calling me, I answer the call.

Dan: Hello

Louise: Dan, its Phil, he's in the hospital. I came over to see you two, and the front door was unlocked and I heard no answer, so I came in, and I saw Phil lying on the bathroom floor with blood on his wrist. What happened Dan?

 **Dan:** Phil and I were in an argument, are you with Phil now?

 **Louise:** Yes, he's safe, he's just asleep at the moment.

 **Dan:** I will be there soon, look after Phil till I get there.

 **Louise:** Okay, see you soon then.

 **Dan:** Yea, bye

 **Louise:** Bye

I say bye and end the call, I get up and run out the door and I wait for the next bus to take me to the hospital to see Phil.

**~15 Minutes Later~**

So I have made it to the hospital, and the nice lady at the counter has told me what room Phil is in, I'm currently running down to his room. I have found his room, and I walk in and I see that Phil is now awake and talking to Louise.

"Phil!" I say as I run over to his bed and hug him, tears start to fall from my face.

"Dan!" Phil says as he hugs me back.

"I'm sorry about what happened." I say as we exit our hug and I sit on the bed next to him. "I want to help you."

"You do?" Phil asks.

"Yes, I know you can stop, and I'm gonna be with you all the way." I say. "Till the end."

"Thank you Dan." he says.

"I love you Phil." I say as I kiss him.

"I love you too Dan." Phil says.

 


	3. I Will Protect You

**Phil's P.O.V**

So Dan and I had another argument and he just walked out on me so I'm now outside at night in the streets looking for him. I hope he's okay.

As I turn the corner into an alleyway I see a tall boy with brown hair, Dan. I found him, wait, I see a tall guy dressed in black holding a knife pointing at Dan.

He starts to walk up to Dan to stab him, without thinking, I run in front of the man dressed in black blocking Dan. Blood starts to spill from my stomach.

"Phil!" Dan yells in shock.

I then grab the knife from the Handel, ignoring the pain, I pull it out of me and start stabbing the man repeatedly, till he hits the floor.

I then drop the bloody knife and I collapse to the ground as my vision goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm then awaken by the hospital machines, I'm in the hospital, I look over to see Dan sitting next to me, I'm glad he didn't get hurt.

"Phil!" Dan says as he jumps up from were he's sitting and hugs me. "I'm happy you're okay. I'm sorry I walked out like that."

"Don't worry." I say as we break apart from our hug. "You're not hurt are you"

"No, I'm fine." he says.

"It's my fault, I started the argument." I say as I drop my head in shame.

"No it isn't Phil. Lets not worry about it." He says. "Let's just forget this even happened."

"Okay." I say as a smile appears on my face. "I love you Dan."

"I love you too Phil." He says as we kiss.

I'm happy he's okay, I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to him, he means everything to me. No matter what, I will protect him no matter what, even if it means risking my life. I love him.

 


End file.
